


Assorted GF Shitposts

by Alcor618



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor618/pseuds/Alcor618
Summary: Have you ever had terrible ideas that plague your mind until you write about them?Well, I have and this is where I write them down.Rated M for poor writing, bad grammar, nonexistent formatting, and terrible ideas that happen to be contagious.Read at your own risk.
Kudos: 3





	Assorted GF Shitposts

As Mabel watches, Gideon starts chanting gibberish and his eyes glow a pale blue color.

The world turns monochromatic and a yellow triangle with a cute little bow-tie and top-hat appears in midair.  
It begins speaking with a high-pitched male voice that echoes and projects far more than it should.

"Oh, oh, Gravity Falls! It is good to-"

It is cut off as a glowing beam of blue-green light pierces it's eye. In an explosion of light, the 3 spectators are pushed to the ground. The yellow pyramid is nowhere to be found.

As Mabel traces the path of the laser, she sees a long-haired brunette teenager in a hand-knit pink sweater, which is covered in images and phrases.

She notices the women has 2 items in her hands. One of them is familiar - a Timetape. The other is a large, dark-green gun that looks pretty high-tech to Mabel.

Mabel hears the teenager yell, "That's for eating my Doritos you isosceles monster!" before disappearing into thin air.

  
Needless to say, Mabel, Soos, and Gideon are all extremely confused by the event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, in the future, Stan told Mabel "Bill ate your Doritos," and she decides to time travel and assassinate him. BECAUSE WHY TF NOT!?!?
> 
> OCC Mabel and nonsensical plot?
> 
> [ ] Yes!  
> [ ] Definitely!  
> [X] Absolutely!


End file.
